When I Get You
by Sakura Law
Summary: Akashi selalu ingin bersamanya,ingin selalu menggenggam tangannya,selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Cinta Akashi hanya untuk Kuroko Teami,kembaran Kuroko Tetsuya. (Cerita ini sudah di publish di Wattpad dg judul Kuroko's Sister)


Musim gugur telah tiba.Angin berhembus kencang mengajak sejumlah daun untuk ikut menari dengannya,mereka membentuk liukan-liukan yang indah membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya nyaman dan tak mau beranjak dari duduknya.

Ya orang itu adalah aku,entah sudah berapa lama aku duduk dibangku taman ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa.Hanya mengamati setiap orang yang berlalu lalang melewati jalan ini,senang rasanya melihat orang-orang bahagia.Aneh bukan.Hanya melihat senyum mereka entah mengapa membuat hatiku lega dan nyaman.

Oh ya,perkenalkan namaku Kuroko Teami.Aku adalah kembaran dari Kuroko Tetsuya,tapi aku memanggilnya kakak karena dia yang keluar dulu,hehe.Aku dan dia kembar identik lho,yang membedakan hanya aku perempuan dan dia laki-laki,oh ya sama rambutku panjang jadi orang-orang gak bakal salah panggil nama.

Sejak kecil teman-teman dan orang disekitarku memanggilku Kumiko. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka memanggilku begitu tapi kata kakakku itu karena aku kirei (cantik) jadi mereka menyingkat namaku menjadi Kumiko (Kuroko Teami)

Tanpa kusadari langit sudah menguning dan sudah tidak ada orang ditaman itu,mungkin aku terlalu asik dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai tidak melihat keadaan sekitar.Segera aku beranjak dari sana menenteng tasku sampai tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering.Ku ambil handphoneku dan kulihat Onii-chan yang menelpon

"Moshi-moshi..." jawabku

"Kumiko,omae wa dokoe (kamu dimana)??? Kenapa kau pergi dari gedung olahraga tanpa memberitahu kami"

"Hehe gomen gomen,onii-chan dan kiseki no sedai terlihat serius sih latihannya.Aku hanya tidak mau menganggu"

"Kau ini! Bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk padamu,apalagi ini sudah malam,kau dimana???"

"Oh aku ada di taman pusat kota"

"Baiklah tunggu disana aku akan menjemputmu"

"Nee"

Tut...tut...tut

"Hah...sepertinya aku membuat mereka khawatir lagi.Eeh...ternyata mereka semua sudah mencoba menghubungiku berulang kali"

Andai kalian tahu notifikasi di handphoneku,ada sekitar 50 sms dan 100 panggilan.Sebegitu kah khawatirnya mereka kepadaku?.Sejak di SMP Teiko mereka sudah begitu,sampai-sampai mereka masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan ku.

Sambil menunggu kakakku menjemput aku pun kembali duduk di bangku tadi,mengeluarkan buku pelajaran di tasku dan membacanya sambil mengingat-ingat pelajaran tadi siang.Dari arah utara terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tampilannya acak-acakan seperti berandalan,entah mengapa setelah melihat mereka aku merasakan firasat buruk.Aku lalu bergegas memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas dan pergi dari sana secepat yang aku bisa.Ternyata benar,mereka mempunyai niat buruk terhadapku,mereka mengejarku.Melihat mereka mengejarku aku pun langsung berlari,tapi karena fisikku lemah mereka pun berhasil menangkapku.

"Lepaskan!!!" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua tanganku dari cengkraman salah satu diantara mereka

"Hai manis,kenapa buru-buru begitu.Kami bukan orang jahat kok" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang tidak memegangi tanganku

'Hanya orang jahat yang akan berkata seperti itu' batinku.Oniichan kau dimana??? Tolong aku.Tanpa kusadari air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Iya,kami cuma mau menemanimu.Bahaya lho malam-malam begini cewek sendirian (sambil menghapus air mata dari pipiku)"

"Lepaskan aku orang jahat!!! Lepaskan!!! Jauhkan tanganmu dariku"

"Kau ini berisik sekali ya,hei Leo sudahlah kita pesta saja.Wanita cantik seperti dia jarang kita temui"

"Kau benar Rey"

Hah?Pesta? Apa maksud mereka,jangan-jangan mereka ingin berbuat macam-macam terhadapku.

"Onii-chan!!! Tolong aku" Teriakku

"Tidak akan ada orang yang mendengarmu,teriaklah sesuka hatimu" kata orang yang tadi dipanggil Leo

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,memberontak pun percuma.Aku hanya bisa pasrah,jika ini memang takdirku,setelah kejadian ini aku akan bunuh diri saja.Aku pun menutup kedua mataku dan hanya bisa berharap ada orang yang mendengar teriakkanku tadi.

Bukk

Suara hantaman itu sontak membuatku kaget dan aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker sedang menghajar orang yang bernama Rey tadi.Ya dia adalah Aomine Daiki,anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Lepaskan adikku!!!" teriak seseorang dari belakang kami.Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya,kakakku

"Onii-chan!!!" Teriakku

"Lepaskan dia atau akan kutelpon polisi untuk datang kesini" kata seseorang berambut merah dengan nada yang tenang namun mengerikkan.Ya.dia adalah kapten dari kiseki no sedai,Akashi Seijuro

"Menyerahlah" kata seseorang yang sangat tinggi,berambut ungu, sambil memegang pundak Leo.Dia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

Aku merasakan orang yang bernama Leo ini,sedikit gemetar.Dia lalu melepaskan ganggaman tangannya.Dan kini aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kedua pergelangan tanganku.Lalu kakakku pun memelukku dengan sangat erat.Dan akupun terisak dalam pelukkannya.Senang,sedih,takut itulah yang kurasakan sekarang

"Sudahlah Kumiko,onii-chan ada disini,kau tidak perlu takut lagi" kata Kuroko

"Maafkan aku,aku mohon jangan laporkan kami pada polisi" kata Leo memohon ampun

"Sudah terlambat,bisa-bisanya kau menyakiti Kumiko-cchi" kata seseorang berambut kuning,Kise Ryouta sambil memberikan bogem mentah pada Leo

"Akashi,aku sudah menelpon polisi.Sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai kesini" kata seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan berambut hijau itu.Midorima Shintaro

"Baiklah,kita tunggu saja mereka" kata Akashi

Author POV

Selang beberapa lama polisi pun akhirnya tiba,dan mereka segera membawa dua orang tadi.

"Kumiko apa kau baik-baik saja???" Kata Aomine

"Iya" jawabku,sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum

"Kumiko-cchi...apa kau yakin??? Kemarikan tanganmu" kata Kise

"Aku baik-baik saja Kise-kun"

"Kumiko,lihat tanganmu" kata Akashi

Entah mengapa begitu Akashi yang berkata seperti itu,aku langsung menurutinya.Dia langsung memegang tanganku dengan lembut dan memeriksa tanganku.Perasaan apa ini??? Kenapa aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar.Tiba-tiba dia langsung menekan tanganku dan itu membuatku berteriak kesakitan

"Kau bilang ini baik-baik saja?!.Sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" kata Akashi dengan suara yang meninggi

"Akashi-kun,berhentilah memarahi adikku" kata Onii-chan membelaku

"Huft,baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit setelah itu baru ku antar kau pulang" kata Akashi

"Rumah sakit?.Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit,aku mau pulang" kataku sambil terisak

Ya.Aku sudah lelah ke rumah sakit,mendengar kata rumah sakit saja sudah membuatku membayangkan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.Dari kecil aku memang memiliki fisik yang lemah,jadi aku sering sekali keluar masuk rumah sakit.

"Tapi Kumi-chin,lihat tanganmu bengkak jika tidak segera diobati nanti akan bertambah parah" kata Murasakibara yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"Benar Kumiko,kita ke rumah sakit ya.Hanya sebentar saja,untuk memeriksakan lukamu" kata Kuroko

"Kalian ini,jangan memaksanya.Bisa tidak kalian lihat keadaannya sekarang" bentak Midorima

"Sungguh teman-teman aku baik-baik saja"

"Huft baiklah kalau begitu,ayo kita pulang" kata Nii-chan sambil merangkulku

Aku hanya mengangguk.Lalu kami masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik Akashi.Akashi langsung duduk dibelakang kemudi,Midorima duduk didepan bersama Akashi,aku dan kakakku serta Kise duduk ditengah,dan Aomine dan Murasakibara duduk dibelakang.Rasanya tidak hanya tanganku yang sakit tapi juga seluruh badanku merasakan itu.Aku pun langsung menyenderkan kepalaku kebahu Onii-chan,setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa semuanya gelap.


End file.
